Saving Katelyn and benjamin
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: 4TH AND FINAL STORY IN SAVING (child name) series. Carlisle falls in love with twins as he treats them from abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin Ch.1

(Carlisle's POV)

"I love you" Esme whispers as she kisses me.

"Love you to I'll be back tomorrow" I say as I hug her. She sighs but nods. I kiss her once more before leaving. I get into my Mercedes and drive to the hospital. When I get there my sons are goofing off with the nurses.

"Emmett, Edward" I call to them and the look at me. I shake my head at them and the give me sheepish grins.

"Back to work" I say and they nod. My personal nurse laughs as she hands me some charts.

"I swear if you weren't the head of pediatrics no one would be able to stop those two" she says.

"I agree" I say and she giggles.

"Any new cases?" I ask looking at my charts.

"Nope" she says and I nod and go to check on post op patients. After I'm done I go to my office and fill out paperwork.

"Dad there's an ambulance coming in in five" Edward says as he pops into my office.

"Ok thank you" I say and stand up. I put my coat over my navy blue scrubs. I drape my stethoscope around my neck and walk down the hall. I hear a little girls screams as two stretchers are wheeled in. \

"NO I want to stay with brother" she screams and cry's. I look to Emmett who is in room one with the little boy.

"Hi sweetie" Edward coos as he follows the EMT's into a room with her.

"I want sissy" The little boy cry's. I sigh and go to the nurse's station to talk to the head EMT.

"What did you get on theses to?" I ask.

"Katelyn and Benjamin Horton, twins, born to Janice and James Horton. Mother died last year in a car accident, father turned abusive. Neighbors called it in saying that Katelyn was screaming her lungs off. When we got to the scene Benjamin was unconscious" she says and I nod.

Thank you" I say and then go back to the rooms. Edward is trying o examine Katelyn but she wants nothing to do with it. She screams and fights him. Emmett had the same difficulties with Benjamin who just screamed because he wanted Katelyn.

"Dad" em calls in frustration. I go into the exam room and Benjamin is under the bed.

"Hey Benjamin, my name is Dr. Cullen can you come out? I ask softly as I crouch down to his level. He shakes his head no.

"Why not buddy?" I ask and he points over my shoulder to Emmett.

"Emmett won't hurt you" I say softly but he shakes his head.

"Son why don't you go check on some patients. I'll take care of this" I say and em nods before leaving.

"It's ok, its jut you and me now" I say bit he still stay under the bed.

"Why don't you come out and I can take you to Katelyn" I suggest and holds my hand out for him to take.

\ "Katie" he says.

"I'll take you to Katie, just come on out for me buddy" I say softly. He comes out and I pick him up. I walk to the next room where Edward is still trying to calm Katelyn down.

"Ben" she cries and reaches for him. I set him own next to her.

"Edward hall way please" I say and walk towards the hall.

"We need to slow with them. I'm going to see if you can examine Ben and I will examine Katie" I say and he nods.

"Nice and slow and don't lose your patients" I say and we walk back into the room.

"Hi Benjamin" Edward says as he goes near him.

"Hi" he says softly.

"Can I move you to another bed"" Edward ask and he shakes his head no.

"Why not Benjamin?" He asks.

"It's ben and because i don't want leave Katie" he says.

"We're just going to be right there" Edward says as he points to the bed five feet behind him.

"Fine" ben says and Edward offers his hand to help him down. Ben had other plans and grabs onto Edward's neck. Edward picks him up and brings him to the other bed.

"Hi Katie" I coo softly as I sit down next to her. She whimpers and wraps her arms around herself s tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Shh it's ok I'm not going to hurt you" I coo softly.

"How do I know that? Mommy said she and daddy loved us but she died and then daddy hit" She cries.

"Honey what your daddy did wasn't right. I promise no one in this hospital is going to hurt you" I say softly. She still shakes her head.

"What are you scared of sweetheart?" I ask.

"Hands, hands can hit and it hurts" She says. I hold my hands out to her and she shakes and cries as she buries her head under the pillows. When nothing happens she looks at me and I nod at her. She takes my hands in hers. She looks at them and flips them. After she's done she nods to herself.

"Can I look you over little one?" I ask as I stand up. She nods and I look over to Edward and ben.

Ben was sitting on the bed as Edward took his vitals. I start to do the same to Katie. I curse to myself when I have to take her blood pressure. I take her tiny arm in my hands and wrap the cuff around.

"Honey this is going to squeeze your arm, it shouldn't be painful but if it is tell me and I can stop ok?" I say d he nods nervously. I take my stethoscope from round my neck and place one ear piece in. I start to inflate the cuff slowly. Katie just sits there and take it.

"Good job sweetie" I say as I set my stethoscope on the bed and take off the blood pressure cuff. I go on and Katie slowly starts to trust me.

"Dad" Edward calls in a slightly panicked tone.

"Hang on sweetie" I say and walk to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I look to Benjamin who is holding onto the blanket Edward gave him.

"Ben can my father take a look?" Edward asks and ben shakes his head.

"Please buddy" I ask and sit next to him.

"Please ben, I don't want to go back to him" Katie says an she was standing on the other side of the bed with tears running down her cheeks. Ben sighs and let's go off the blanket. I pull it back to see him bare chested and there's burns and cuts. I gasp ad pick up Katie and take her to her bed.

"I need a nurse in here please" I call as I go to the closet and pull out a blanket. Nurse Tracy come in with a confused look. She sees ben and gasps and then looks at Katie.

"DO you want me to examine her for burns and cut?" she asks and I nod and hand her the blanket. I go to Edward who was finishing up examining ben.

"NO I want Dr. Cullen" Katie cries. I turn and Tracy is standing by Katie trying to get her to take her shirt off to examine her.

"Honey its hospital policy that with male doctors nurses must examine female patients." Tracy says softly.

"NO" she cries and tries to get up. I walk over and stop her.

"Shh honey I'm still in the room Tracy will not hurt you" I say softly. She shake her head.

"She has hands that can hit" She says softly.

"Tracy hold your hand out" I say and Tracy does with a puzzled look to me. Katie looks at Tracy's hands in fear.

"Shh its ok see" I say and take one of Tracy's hands in mine. Katie does the same and nods. I smile at her

"Your so brave little one" I say as I pat her head and then to back to Edward.

"I say we should keep both of them for observation I also want to take some X-rays" Edward says and I nod.

"We can move them to observation after I'm done with Katelyn" I say and Edward nods.

"Change him into a gown" I say and go out in the hall.

"Nancy I need a private room with two beds in observation" I say and she nods and types the order in the computer.

"I also need a free X ray I need to do full body x rays on these two to determine how long this abuse has been going on" I say and she nods again.

I walk back into the room. And Katelyn is laying down in a gown.

"Hey sweetie" I say as I walk towards her.

"She has multiple bruise, cuts, scrapes and a few burns. Ones infected and there's two cuts that probably need stitches" She says and I nod and hand her the chart to write it down.

"What's going to happen to us?" Katie asks.

"We're moving you two to observation after we finish and then I'm going to get full body X-rays and then you can sleep while I talk to the authorities." I say as I sit next to her. She nods and sits up.

"Now where are these injuries you were worried about Tracy?" I ask as I put on some gloves.

"Her back" Tracy says.

"Ok can you get the required equipment?" I say and she nods.

"Katie I need you to lay on your belly so I can see your back" I say and she nods and turns over. I lay the blanket on her lower back and pull her gown to the sides. I wince when I see them. Tracy comes to me with the anesthetic and suture kit.

"Get me some gauze and cleaning agent" I say and she nods.

"Honey your going to feel a slight pinch" I say softly as I take the anesthetic. I puncture her skin and she cries and I rubs her back with my free hand.

"Shh it's ok. Two more little one" I say and go to the next cut on her back. I quickly finish and get the sutures ready.

"Can you feel this little one?" I ask as I poke around the cuts.

"No" she says softly. I start t stitch up the cuts. After I finish I gently clean the gash and put a piece of gauze over it.

"Honey I need to move you upstairs. I can put you in a wheelchair or I can carry you" I say as she sits up. She holds her arms out to me and I pick her up. Edward does the same with ben. We go out of the exam room and head to the elevator. When we get in the elevator I look at Ben.

"I don't feel good" he cries out.

"Shh its ok buddy" Edward says as he rubs his back softly.

"No ben please" Katie pleads and he goes into a seizure. Edward quickly hits the panic button on the elevator and sets ben down but holds his mouth so he won't bite his tongue off. I hold onto a squirming Katie.

"Let me down" She pleads to me.

" Shh honey Edwards got him he's ok" I say and the elevator doors open. I quickly take Katie o a room and two nurses help Edward with ben. I set Katie down and she cries.

"Honey has this happened before?" I ask as I sit down. She nods and reaches for me. I stand back up and pick her up. I sit down with her in my lap. She holds onto me and cries into my neck.

"When daddy hits him in the head, he goes to sleep and when he wakes up he says he doesn't feel good and then he starts doing hat. Its scares me." She cries.

"Shh its ok. I'm going to lay you one sweetheart and go help Edward with ben. I'll have Tracy come keep you company ok?" I say but ask he last part. She nods and I head to he hall.

"Edward" I call and jog down to him.

"I'm getting a CT done" He says and I nod.

"Katie told me it has happened before. I'm thinking this has to me a tumor that's pressing on his skull or nerves" I say ad Edward nods. (I am not a medical expert!)

"Edward you need to come look at these now!" his nurse says in panic. We both rush to the CT viewing room. On the screen was an image of bens skull. He had a tumor pressing on nerves that caused the seizure.

"We need t open him up and remove it." Edward says.

"Call Dr. Hartford." I say and the nurse nods and leaves.

"We can't do the surgery because we're registered as general surgeons and practitioners" I say and Edward nods.

"Dr. Hartford is coming, she'll be here in twenty minutes" the nurse says and we both nod.

"Take him to the prep room while I talk to Katie" I say and Edward nods. I walk out of the room and back to the observation floor. Katie is sitting in Tracy's lap and Tracy is reading her a children's book.

"Dr. Cullen" Katie says excitedly and jumps down and scampers over to me. She hugs my legs and I chuckle.

"Hi sweetie" I say as I pick her up. I set her down on the bed and I sit next to her.

"Where brother?" she asks softly.

"He's getting some things done right now" I say.

'What things?" she asks.

"He has to get surgery to help him feel better" I say and her lip juts out.

"Shh its ok he'll be back in a few hours." I say softly and smooth her hair out.

"Will you stay with me then?" She asks.

"Of course" I say softly and rub her back.

"Benny will be ok right?" she asks.

"Of course" I say and there's a knock on the door. I look up and Edward is standing there.

"DO you want to call mom and I will stay with her?" He asks.

"Honey I will be back ok?" I ask and she nods. I grab Edward before he walks in.

"Why do I need to call esme?" I ask.

"Alice had a vision" He says. "of?" I ask.

"You adopting them" He says.

"Oh" I say shocked.

"Oh come on dad, like you don't feel it he says. Feel what?" I ask.

"You love her, your never like this with you patient's." he says.

"Ok maybe" I say and he chuckles.

"Go call mom, I'll stay with Katie" he says

"Ok" I say and go to go to my office. I didn't know what I will tell esme but here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin ch.2

(Carlisle's POV)

"Carlisle what's wrong?" esme asks as she answers.

"Um apparently Alice had a vision" I say.

"Ok and it concerns you at work?" esme asks.

"Yeah apparently her vision is of us adopting twins that were brought in from abuse." I say and esme gasps.

"Alice" she screams.

"Momma it's true" Alice says.

"Carlisle I'm coming" esme says and hangs up on me. Well my ass is toast when she gets here. I sigh and go back to Katie's room.

"Your toast" Edward says and I glare at him.

"Yeah well she hung up on me" I say and he just shakes his head.

"Someone is waiting for you" Edward says and I glide into Katie's room. She squeals and I pick her up.

"Honey I have a surprise for you" I say and sit down.

"What?" she asks.

"I talked to my wife about you guys and she and I agreed that we want to adopt you" I say. She looks at me confused.

"My wife and I want to become your new mommy and daddy" I say and she squeals and hugs me.

"Daddy" she says and I chuckle and hold her to me.

"Dad mom's here" Edward says and I nod. Esme runs in. I set Katie down and get up and hug my wife. She hugs me back and then looks behind me.

"This is our daughter Katelyn but she likes to be called Katie" I say and esme walk over to Katie.

"Hi sweetie" She says softly. Katie launches herself into esme's arms.

"Mommy" she cries and hugs her. Esme stays with Katie while I go check on ben.

"Dr. Hartford just took him into surgery" my nurse says as I make my way over.

"Ok thank you" I say and go back to my wife and new daughter. Katie was asleep.

"Where is our son?" She asks as she gets up. I walk and motion for her to allow. She follows me and I go up to my office.

"He's in surgery, he's having brain surgery." I say and esme face goes into shock and then madness and she slaps me.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier" she screams.

"I would have but you talked to Ali and then you hung up on me" I say and hug her. She hugs me and cries into my arms.

"Shh I have the next best doctor beside myself doing it" I say.

"Dr. Hartford?" she asks.

"Yeah, ben won't be able to leave the hospital for at least three weeks if everything goes as planned. Katie on the other hand will be able to leave in two days max. I just need to get full body x-ray and see if she needs to talk to a therapist." I say and esme nods.

"Why doe's ben have to stay so long?" She asks.

"With pediatric patients and brain surgery we put them in a medicine induced coma for a week or two to let the skull heal and the brain adjust" I say. (Probably not to true but it will make this story interesting) esme starts to cry and I rub her back.

"Shh its ok." I coo softly and kiss her neck.

"I'm sure you and the girl's will go shopping tomorrow for their bedroom stuff" I say and esme nods into my neck. I chuckle and hold onto her. Our peace is broken when we hear Katie's scream of panic. Esme goes to run but I stop here.

"We need to act human and we wouldn't have been able to hear her scream from here" I say an esme growls in frustration.

"Shh it's ok." I say and then the PA system buzzes to life.

"Dr. C Cullen to observation, Dr. C Cullen to observation" I take esme's hand in mine and we jog down to observation. I let go of esme and run into our daughter's room. She's crying and Edward is trying to calm her down.

'I want daddy brother" she cries. I take Katie from Edward and she sobs into my neck.

"Night mare" she cries.

"Shh was it about hitting?" I ask softly and she nods

. "Edward call Olivia." I say and I hold my shaking daughter to me as esme walk in.

"Mommy" she hiccups and esme lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's Olivia?" Esme asks.

"A good friend of mine from a while back, she is our child therapist" I say and esme nods sadly.

"I know you didn't want it to come to this but she needs help" I say softly.

"Dad do you need any help?" em asks from the door.

"Can you check on ben for me?" I ask and he nods before going. Esme wraps her arms around me. I drift towards the bed. I sit down and esme sits next to me, Katie holds onto me for dear life. Edward walks in with Olivia behind him.

"Carlisle, Edward said you need me" she says and I nod and give Katie to esme. I motion to the hall. Olivia goes to the hall and I follow.

"Carlisle what has you so worried old friend?" she asks.

"This is esme's and I's daughter we just adopted her. And she was abused and she's afraid of hands and I'm afraid she's going to have flashbacks" I say.

"And you don't want her to have to tell you her past because it will break your heart" she says and her golden eyes look into mine.

"Yeah" I say and she nods.

"How about I take her to my office in the morning, get to know her and then hopefully talk with her about her past" She suggests.

"Fine by me" I say.

"Dad ben's still in surgery but its going well" em says and Olivia looks at me confused.

"Ben is Katie's twin" I say and she shakes her head giggling.

"Always knew you would eventually adopted but never imagined it would be twins" she says and I chuckle.

"Daddy" Katie calls.

"I'll see you in a few hours" Olivia says and leaves. I go back into the room and Katie is lying in bed.

"What's up baby girl?" I ask as I sit next to her. She hands me a book and I take it. I start to read softly and in minutes she falls back asleep. I sigh in relief and esme smiles at me.

"Daddy's girl" she says and I just chuckle and shake my head.

(Next morning)

"Daddy do I have to?" Katie ask.

"Yeah baby you need to, I promise Olivia won't hit she's a friend of daddy's" I say as I hold her in my arms as we walk to Olivia's office.

"Morning Carlisle and this is Katie?" Olivia greets. I nod and walk in to the office. I set Katie down on the floor. Katie get up and tugs on my scrub pants to be picked up again.

"Shh honey its ok you're going to stay here and play with Miss Olivia while daddy goes and check on some things" I say softly as I kneel by her. She shakes her head no.

"Shh it's ok, I'm not leaving forever just a little bit" I say. Olivia comes over and kneels next to Katie who screams. Olivia hold her hands out and Katie pokes one. Olivia smiles warmly at Katie and let Katie take her hands.

"See baby she won't hurt you" I say and stand up. Katie looks around and see's the box of toys and her face lights up. I take this as my opportunity and sneak out of the room closing the door behind me. Esme is out in the hall waiting.

"Ready to go see our son?" I ask and she nods. I take her hand and lead her to PICU. When we get there em is standing outside ben's door.

"How is he?" I ask as esme and I wash our hands.

"He's doing as expected with his injury" he says and I nod as we walk into the room. Ben is laying in the hospital bed with many tubes and wires. Esme gasps when she eyes the ventilator.

"Is he ok?' she asks panicked.

" He's fine love, it's a precaution because his mind is in a coma and we don't want him to forget breath. Basically his mind is barely working right now so it can heal" I say and go to the side of the bed and lay a hand on ben's cheek. Esme comes over ad gasps.

"They look the same" she whispers and I look at her confused.

"My son I lost" she says and I gasp in shock. "Are you ok being here? I say and she nods softly and sits next to the bed.

"When will he be up?" she asks.

"A week to two weeks" I say and sit next to her.

"He's a fighter already momma" em says and esme nods.

"He'll get better" I say and rubs her shoulder. She nods before starting to cry and I take her into my arms and hold her on my lap.

"Shh love its ok" I coo and rock her back and forth.

"Emmett check on my patients and then go collect your sister and take her to the cafeteria and take Edward with you" I say and he nods before leaving.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I ask softly.

"This has taken me by surprise" She says.

"I know love, I'm still convincing myself it's real that we have two beautiful children" I say and she nods.

"Do you want to go to my office or stay in here?" I ask softly.

"Here" she says and holds bens hand. I nod and kiss her temple.

"I'll call Alice later and tell her to get two of the guest rooms ready." I say and esme nods into my neck as I hold her.

(Katie's POV)

Miss Olivia played with me and had me talk about my past. I didn't like it at all.

"Ok its ok, you can stop sweetie" she says and as I start to cry.

"I'll go page your daddy" she says ad stands up.

"No need liv I'm here to pick her up" I hear someone says.

"Hello Emmett" she says. Emmett? That name sounds familiar. Wait that's one of my brothers. I turn around and I gasp and hide behind Miss Olivia.

"Shh honey this is your brother Emmett, I know his size is daunting but he won't hurt you, he's a doctor like your daddy and your brother Edward" she says. I shake my head and look at his huge hands in fright.

"Emmett hold out your hands and kneel down" Olivia says softly and walks towards him. She has me follow. Emmett kneels and holds his hands out. Olivia takes one and I take the other one. I turn it over in my hands. I nod and Olivia nods and let's go of his other hand.

"She's afraid of hands" Olivia tells him.

"Oh" he says and reach's out hesitantly before rubbing my cheek softly and wiping tears away.

"Hey Katie, daddy sent me to come get you and take you to the cafeteria for lunch" he coos softly. I nod and walk towards him. He picks me up.

"Thanks liv" he says and walks out.

"Emmett how many siblings do we have?" I ask.

"You still need to meet my wife and daughter, my sister's husband and daughter and my brother's wife and his two daughters" He says and I look at him in fear. That's fourteen hands that could hurt me

"Shh no one will hurt you, they know better" He says and rubs my back. We get to the cafeteria and Edward is standing at the doors. He smiles and walk to us

"Hey sweetie" he says.

'Edward" I say and each for him. Emmett gives me to him.

"I'll go get us some food, what do you want kiddo?" Emmett says but asks the last part.

"Pizza?" I ask hesitantly because I usually wasn't allowed pizza. '

"Ok sweetie" he says and walks over to the food lines. Edward takes us to an empty table. He sets me down in a chair and the sits on the chair next to me. Emmett came back with a tray full of food.

"Here kiddo" he says and places two slices of pizza in front of me with garlic bread sticks.

"Thank you" I say as he sets a soda next to my plate.

"You're welcome baby" he says and then picks up an apple. Edward takes an orange. I start to eat. I was about finished eating when a heard a beeping.

Edward set down his food and reached to his waist. He grabbed a little blue box from his waist. He reads a message on the screen and hand it to Emmett. I finish my food and Emmett gives Edward the box back.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's a pager, all the doctors have one with different numbers and when someone needs to contact us the send us a message on it" Edward says as he puts it back on his waist band.

"And someone just contacted you?" I ask.

"Yes, dad contacted me. We need to take you to get some x-rays" he says and stands up. I stand up and he grabs my hand.

"Will this hurt? And are we meeting daddy?" I ask.

"It won't hurt and dad is with mom in ben's room. One of dad's friend's is doing the X-rays" Edward says and Emmett joins us.

"Like Miss Olivia?" I ask.

"Kind of except he isn't like miss Olivia he has a different job. His job is in the radiology department where patients get x-rays done of their bones" Emmett says.

"He? I ask in panic.

"Shh he won't hurt you, daddy wouldn't allow it" Edward says softly as he picks me up. I shake my head no and try to get out of his grasp.

"NO" I cry and thrash harder.

"Katie stop it" Edward says. Emmett call dad on your phone he has his on him" Edward says and he quickly finds a place to sit down. He sits down with me on his lap. Emmett has his phone to his ear and is talking into it.

"Katie" he calls and he's holding his phone out to me. Edward shifts so he can hold me with one arm. His other reaches for the phone. He holds the phone to my ear.

"Katelyn you need to relax" Daddy says.

"No, I don't want x-rays" I scream and I hear daddy wince.

"Shh baby Dr. Mike won't hurt you" he says.

"How do I know that" I cry and Edward takes the phone from my ear as my breathing becomes more rapid.

"Can't breathe" I gasp.

"Shh your having a panic attack follow my breathing little one" Edward says as he hands Emmett his phone back and leans back and rests me on his chest. He's breathing nice and slow. Every time he takes a breath he squeezes my hand. I start to slow down and squeeze his hand.

"There's a good girl" he coos softly and sit up after I'm completely calm. Feel dizzy and light headed. I make a strangled noise.

"Dizzy lightheaded?" Edward asks and I nod.

"Shh close your eyes and relax" he says and I do so. I feel a cool hand on my forehead.

"She really worked herself up didn't she?" I hear daddy and my eyes snap open He's crouching in front of Edward looking at me. I reach to him. He stands up and picks me up. I snuggle into him.

"Mine" I say softly and the three boys laugh. Daddy starts to walk and I look around. I see a sign that says radiology.

"No daddy" I whimper.

"Shh princess just relax and it will be done before you know it and then you can visit ben" daddy says.

"Carlisle" a man I assume is mike says as he comes out of a dimly lit room.

"Mike" Daddy greets. We walk into the dimly lit room and I see a huge machine and a table under the machine.

"SO what services do you need today?" mike asks.

"Katie needs full body x-rays so I can release her from the hospital" Daddy says and I grip onto him a little tighter. Daddy walks towards the bed and goes to lay me down.

"NO" I cry and wraps my legs around him.

"Shh honey its ok this will take a few minute is you cooperate with us" daddy says and tries to untangle my legs from him as he hold my neck and back in his one hand. I sigh and let him lay me down.

"Just stay nice and still sweetie" Daddy says and places a heavy mat on my chest.

"We're going to do your legs first" Daddy says and I nod. Mike comes and moves the machine around.

"I'll be back in a few seconds but when we take the picture I need to stand behind that glass" Daddy says. I nod and daddy smiles. He goes behind the glass and mike follows. After a few seconds daddy comes back out and takes the mat and lays it on my legs. He repeats this process a few times and finally he come out and removes the mat completely

"Your done princess he says and picks me up and balances me on his hip.

"Do you want to go see mommy?" he asks and I nod my head. We walk down to the elevator and daddy take us to the third floor. This floor is quiet and there's a bunch of nurses everywhere. He takes me to a sink.

"Wash your hands baby" he says and stands next to me and washes his. After he leads me to a room. Sliding glass doors open and mommy is sitting in a chair and ben is in the bed.

"BENNY" I scream and run in. Mommy stops me before I can jump on the bed.

"Shh honey ben is sleeping we need to be quiet so he can rest" mommy says.

"What's that in his mouth?" I ask.

"It's helping him breath because he's in a deep sleep" Daddy says. I nod and mommy holds me.

"Baby tomorrow you're going come home with mommy and me but before you do I need take you down stairs and you need to get a blood test" Dad days as he crouches in front of us.

"Needles?" I ask and daddy nods. I shake my head no and hug onto mommy.

"Shh we'll be with you baby" mommy says softly and stands up.

"No" I shriek and try to get down. Daddy quickly take me from mommy and holds me to him.

"Shh it's ok" he coos softly as he rocks us from side to side. I shake my head no and try to get down. He walk out of the room and I hold onto him. He walks to the elevator and mommy follows. Daddy presses a button and I tremble in his arms.

"Shh it's ok" he says softly. The elevator stops and daddy step out. Mommy is behind us and smiles gently at me.

"Shh it's ok baby" she coos. Daddy stops and opens a door.

"Carlisle" I hear a female greet.

"Hello Shania is Jess ready for us?" he asks.

'yep she's in room three waiting" Shania replies and I start to cry. Daddy rubs my back as he walks through a door. He enters a room and its mint green.

"Hello Carlisle, esme" A women greets.

"Hello jess" Mommy says.

"SO this is one of the new additions to your family he hospital staff has been talking about?" Jess asks.

"Yes" daddy says and he sits down in a chair and picks me up so my back in resting on his chest.

"NO" I cry and try to go back o he way I was.

"Shh baby this is the only way we can get blood" daddy says and I start to cry harder and the trembling is faster.

"She's afraid of needles?" jess asks.

"Yeah that's why we were a few minutes late, she had a fit when I told her" daddy sighs and mommy sits next to us and hold one of my hands.

"I'll make it quick then" jess says and she pick up some supplies and comes over to us.

"NO" I whine and try to get down but daddy has an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Shh honey it' ok one little pinch" daddy says as he take his other hand and holds my arm out to jess.

"Little pinch sweetheart" she says and I feel it and I try to pull my arm back but daddy has a firm hold on it.

"Shh you're doing good baby" mommy says softly and rubs soothing circles on my hand.

"All done sweetie" jess says and steps back. I look down at my arm an there was a butterfly band aid over where the needle was.

"Thank you jess" daddy says as he stands up and positions me so I can lay my head against his shoulder again.

"You're welcome Carlisle, she sure is a cutie" jess says and then daddy leaves the room. I yawn and lay my head down.

"Shh take a nap baby." Mommy coos. I nod and drift off.

(Esme's POV)

I look at my daughter fast asleep on my husband's shoulder.

"Tomorrow we'll take her home" He whispers and I nod.

"I should go get her something to eat for dinner" I say.

"Why don't you cook for her? That way you can go check on their bedrooms" He suggest and I nod and kiss him.

"Also warn them about tomorrow for me please, I don't want to bring her home and the kids stress her out" Carlisle says.

"I will, take care of our daughter" I say and he nods. I leave and get into my car. When I get home Alice is bouncing on the stairs.

"She's really coming home?" she asks

"Yes" I say and I smile. Alice squeals.

"Go round up your sibling's and you nieces" I say and she nods and runs back in the house. I go to the kitchen and pull stuff out to make pork chops and potato wedges.

Hey mom" Rose says as she walks in with Mia behind her.

"Hey rose, mia" I say. After a few minutes the whole family minus Carlisle, Edward and Emmett are sitting at the table.

"Your father wanted me to warn you about tomorrow" I say and they look at me confused.

"Your father and I adopted twins Benjamin and Katelyn. Tomorrow Katie will be coming home bit she's afraid of hands." I say.

"Why isn't ben coming home momma?" jazz asks.

"He had to get brain surgery so right now your father has him in a medicine induced coma and he's on a breathing machine" I say and rose and Alice look sad.

"SO you guys need to be careful with them and mia, Emily, Jaslin you can't tell them about us being vampires" I say and Emily, Jaslin and Mia nods.

"Ok grandma we promise we won't" they say.

"Good now I need to finish cooking and then go back to the hospital but before I leave I want to check out their rooms" I say and Alice nods.

"You'll love them momma" she says. I nod and go back to the kitchen. I finish dinner 20 minutes later. As I'm putting Katie's food in a to go box Alice comes skipping in. I finish and Alice drags me upstairs. Katie's bedroom is next to Carlisle's office.

"She'll love it" I say as I look at the soft pink walls with butterflies on the wall.

"Good" Alice says and the takes me to the spare bedroom on the other side of Carlisle and I's room. Ben room was a light blue with sport equipment painted on the wall.

"I think he will enjoy this but then again I haven't been able to meet him while he was up" I say.

"I've see it and he will love it as will Katie like you said" Alice says.

"Good, I better get back to the hospital" I say and Alice nods. I go back to the kitchen and get the food.

"I'll be back" I say and leave.

(Katie's POV)

When I wake up daddy and mommy are sitting next to me.

"He sweetie" daddy coos as he stands up. I yawn and my tummy growls.

"You hungry?" Mommy asks as she stands up. I nod and she pulls out a container from a bag. She sets it in front of me on tray.

"Eat sweetie" Mommy says. I nod and start to eat. After I'm done daddy does a quick check up and then lets me rest. I watch TV for a while. I start to yawn.

"GO to bed sweetheart and tomorrow we will take you home" Daddy says softly as he covers me in blankets and turns the TV off. I hold my arms out and he hugs me and kisses my forehead. Mommy comes and does the same.

"Goodnight baby" they say together as they turn of the lights but keep a lamp on.

"Night" I mumble and then fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin Ch.3

(Note: Three years after saving Emily. Mia is 12, Jaslin is 10, Emily is 9 and Katie and ben are 6)

(Carlisle's POV)

I sigh in happiness as me and my lovely wife relax in my office waiting for the morning to come when we can take our daughter home. Esme breaks me out of my thoughts as she starts to kiss me. I start to kiss her back and move my hands under her shirt. I moan into her mouth and she giggles and pulls back.

"You know we can't do that anymore" she says. I look at her in confusion.

"Alice put bens room next to ours and Katelyn's room is next your office with the connecting door" She says.

"Of course she would" I say.

"We can always hunt more" esme says evilly.

"OH I like this side of you Mrs. Cullen" I purr and kiss behind her ear. She whimpers in desire.

"Carlisle we can't we're at you work, what if someone walks in?" she says and scoots out of my grasp.

"Damn" I say.

"We could always hunt next week when Katie gets use to the family" esme suggests.

"Yes that's a perfect idea" I say and there's a knock at my door.

"Come in" I call. Edward walks in.

"will you two keep your dirty thoughts to yourself please" he says and sits on my desk.

I give him a look to say "Oh no you didn't" he smirks at me and makes himself comfortable.

"Why did you come in here?" I ask irritated.

"OH just to warn you that a few nurses we're standing outside your door listening to you to talk about your sex" He says with smirk and I'm sure if esme and I were human we would be blushing.

"Also I talked to Bella and she agreed with m that we can watch Katie for you so you can go on a four day hunting trip" He says casually.

"Oh thank the lords, Edward is actually useful for something" I say and dramatically fall to my knees clutching my chest. Esme giggles and Edward just rolls his eyes.

"Ok old man enough with the dramatic's unless you want Emmett to hear about mom and your mini make out session in your office" He says.

"You wouldn't dare" I growl warningly. He smirks at me.

"Edward don't you dare" Esme says.

"Yes momma" he says and looks at the floor.

"Mommy boy" I snicker and I feel a sharp pull on my ear.

"Ow" I whine and rub my ear.

"Stop teasing our son" She hisses at me.

"Jeez I hope she's no like that with ben" I say as she was walking out of my office.

"I hear that" she says and turns to me with her hands on her hips. I gulp and smile lovingly at her.

She shakes her head.

"I'm going to go get my phone from the car I will be back" she says and closes the door and the wall shakes.

"Damn" Edward mouths at me.

"I know" I mouth back and we both start laughing.

"Thank you for saying you will watch Katie I'm sure she will love to spend time with you Bella and the girls" I say and he nods.

"I should go back to my office and finish the paper work and my leave of absence for next week to watch Katie" Edward says and gets up to exit my office. I standup and hug hm.

"Thank you for supporting us" I say and he nods. I let him go and he quickly escapes my office. I sit down on the couch again and take out my phone. Esme comes back in and snuggle into my side.

We spend the rest of the night like that until 7 a.m. the next morning. We both shower and change in my office bathroom before heading down to our daughter. When we get there she was still sleeping. I sign her discharge papers and then go downstairs to her to wake her up.

(Katie's POV)

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Katie time to wake up baby" I hear daddy. I open my eyes.

"Daddy?" I croak and I see him sitting next to me.

"Hey sweetie you ready to go home?" he asks and I nod.

"I'm going to go sign out while mommy gets you dressed" He says and I nod tiredly. H leaves the room and mommy helps me into clothes. When she finishes daddy comes back.

"Love why don't you go ahead of me to make sure the kids are up and behaving while I take Katie to go get something to eat" Daddy suggests and mommy nod. She kisses my forehead before leaving.

"Ready princess?" he asks and I nod.

"I can carry you or you can sit in a wheelchair" He says and I hold my arms out to be carried. He picks me up and balances me on his hips. I wrap my arms and legs around him. He holds onto me as we walk out of the hospital. He sets me down in the back of his car in a booster seat that had a tray on it.

"That's so you can eat sweetheart" he says softly as he clips it into place. I nod and he closes the door. He gets up front and starts to drive. We stop at McDonalds and I get excited. Daddy orders my food at the drive through and then pays. He pulls into a parking spot and unbuckles. He turns so he's facing me. He unwraps my food for me and opens my milk.

"Thank you Daddy" I say as he sets everything on the tray.

"You're welcome sweetie" he says. He turns back around and re buckle before pulling out of the parking spot and getting back on the road. I finish quickly.

"Daddy are we almost there?" I ask.

"Yep sweetie" he says and turns onto a road or so I thought. It turned out to be a driveway. Daddy stops the car two minutes later and I gasp as I see my new house. It was HUGE. Daddy chuckles and I realize he had my door opened and was grabbing my garbage. He threw them in a bin and then helped me out. I hold my arms up and he picks me up.

"Ready princess?" he asks and Ishake my head no.

"You'll be fine" he says soothingly as he opens a door. We walk inside and daddy walks under some stairs and into a big front room. Mommy is standing in the middle and behind her are a bunch of people.

"Katie" Mommy coos and comes to me. She kisses my forehead and wraps her arm around daddy's waist. I see Edward an Emmett and they smile at me.

"Let's see who should we start with?" Daddy says. I point to Emmett's wife.

"OK that Rosalie and then next to her is their daughter Mia who is 12" Daddy says.

"And then there's Edwards wife Bella and their daughter renesmee but we call her Nessie who is 17 and Emily who is 9" mommy says and I nod. Nessie and Emily smile at me.

"And then we have Alice, her husband jasper and their daughter Jaslin who is 10" daddy says and I nod.

"Would you like to see your room? Alice designed it for you?" mommy asks and I nod and reach for her. Daddy hands me to mommy who smiles at him. She climbs the stairs and stop at the third level.

"Ok on this floor is daddy office, three bathrooms, daddy and I's room, yours and bens rooms" mommy says. I nod.

"Your room is connected to daddy's office" she says and opens a door with a letter K on it. I gasp as I see the room.

"I love it mommy" I say as she sets me down. I explore the room and squeal when I see all the toys.

"You happy baby?" Mommy asks and I nod and go to the Barbie mansion.

"Have fun playing baby, if you need me or daddy we will be downstairs in mommy office" Mommy says as she kisses my forehead. I nod and start playing. After a few hours I start to get hungry. I go out in the hall and try to find which way to go.

"Need any help honey?" I hear a female ask. I turn and Bella was exiting a room. I nod my head.

"Come on I'll take you to the kitchen you got to be hungry" she says. I nod and she takes my hand and gently leads me down the stairs. She takes me to the kitchen.

"What would you like sweetheart?' she asks.

"Whatever you make is fine" I say and she nods and starts to make a lot of food.

"Girls" She calls and mia, Jaslin, Nessie and Emily come in.

"Lunch is done" she says. Everyone sits down at the table. Nessie sits next to me as does Emily. Bella gives us each a plate. She gives everyone something to drink.

"Here Katie" she says and puts two pills on the table.

"What are those?" I ask.

"Vitamins that dad wants you to take." She says and I shake my head and push them away from me.

"What's wrong?" She asks and kneels next to my chair.

"I don't want them" I say.

"OK we'll have to talk to dad after you're done" Bella says and takes the two pills. I start to eat as does the others.

"SO Katie what do you like to do for fun?" Jaslin asks.

"I don't know I wasn't allowed to have fun at my old home" I say softly.

"Are you serious?" mia asks and I nod.

"We have a lot to show you" Emily says.

"Like?" I ask nervously.

"Games, the playground, and a lot of stuff" Nessie says. I nod and finish eating.

"Can I be excused to use the restroom?" I ask.

"Of course but come right back here, the bathroom is up the stairs to your left" Bella says and i nod and scamper away. When I find the restroom I lock myself in and go potty before sitting on the bath tub rim.

"Come on Katie" Bella calls as she knocks on the door. I open it and she hold her arms out. I let her pick me up and she climbs the stairs. We climb back to the floor my room is on. We go to the room next to mine, which I remember mommy said it was daddy's office. Bella knocks and daddy tells us to come in. She opens the door and walks in.

"What's up girls?" He asks. Bella hands him something and I see the pills he wanted me to take.

"Down" I cry and struggle.

"Katie" daddy says as he walks to me.

"NO pills" I cry and struggle more.

"She did refused to take them but she didn't panic like this" Bella says.

"Here give her to me" Daddy says as he sets the pills down and holds his arms out for me. Bella gives me to him and leaves closing the door behind her.

"NO pills daddy" I whine.

"Why not sweetie?" he asks and sits down at his desk with me.

"Use to be drugged' I cry and bury my head in his shoulder.

"Shh baby its ok" he coos and rubs my back.

"I would never drug you to hurt you, this medicine I want you to take is going to help you feel better" he says softly as he sits down at his desk and places me on his lap.

"Why don't we try again" he suggests and reaches next to the desk and open a mini fridge. He pulls out a water bottle and opens it. He grabs the pills and holds them out to me. I take them from him and quickly put them in my mouth and take the water bottle.

"Good job baby" he coo's softly. The rest of the night I stay in daddy's lap while he does paper work. Mommy brought us dinner up. After dinner mommy gave me a bath and then mommy and daddy tucked me in for the night.

(Two weeks later)

"Mommy daddy hurry up" I whine as I sit by the door.

"Ok chill sweet pea, we're coming" Daddy says as he jogs down the stairs in work clothes.

"I thought you don't have to work?" Rose asks

. "I don't but to bring ben home I need to be in work clothes so the director knows that im taking it serious and that ben can finish healing at home under my supervision" Daddy says as he throws his white doctors coat over his dress shirt. Mommy comes gliding down the stairs.

"Ok Katie lets go" She says as daddy grabs his keys. I run outside to daddy's car. Mommy and daddy chuckle and walk to it. Mommy gets me buckled in my seat behind her. Once she's in daddy starts the car.

"Drive" I demand impatiently.

"Relax sweetie" Daddy says as he starts to drive.

"I haven't seen ben in two weeks daddy" I whine.

"I know baby but you need t relax ben can't have you all hyper" Daddy says. I nod and try to calm down. When we get to the hospital mommy picks me up. Daddy grabs her hand and we walk in. We go to the elevator and wait for it. Once it arrives we get in and daddy presses a button.

"He's still a little sleepy we took him off the meds two nights ago and we woke up yesterday morning" Daddy says and mommy nods. We get off the elevator and walk to bens room. Ben is sitting up on the bed and is drinking a slushy.

"Katie" he says but then gets nervous when he sees mommy holding me.

"Mommy put me down please?" I ask and bens eyes get huge. Mommy puts me down and I go over to ben. I climb on the bed next to him.

"You just called her mommy" he says and looks at mommy and then daddy.

"Yeah they adopted us" I say.

"They wanted to be our new mommy and daddy and I agreed benny they are amazing, they don't hit and our family is so much fun" I say and benny nods. Mommy comes over to us and crouches.

"Hi Benjamin" she coos softly.

"Mommy" he cries and mommy has him in her arms. Daddy motion for me to come to him and I gladly do.

"Let's go for a little walk let them get to know each other" daddy says as he picks me up. We stop at a room and daddy knocks.

"Come in" I hear a female asks. Daddy open the door and there's a pretty lady sitting behind a desk.

"Carlisle it's nice to see your face" she says warmly.

"Nice to see you to Sandra and it is nice being on paternity leave" he says with a smile.

"This I your daughter Katelyn correct?" she asks and daddy nods and sits down with me. Sandra offers me a sucker and I look up at daddy. He nods his head saying I can have one.

"Thank you" I say.

"You're welcome sweetie" she says.

"So you came to get the discharge papers?" she asks.

"Yes" daddy says. Sandra goes through a few folders and pulls out papers. She hands them to daddy who quickly signs them.

'I'm sure I don't have to give you the recovery speech" She jokes and daddy nods.

"OK I think your good you can take him home" she says and I grin and daddy stands up with me in his rms.

"Thank you Sandra I will be back t work in three to four weeks depending how ben adjusts into the family.

" Daddy says and Sandra nods. Daddy walks out of the room and back to ben's room. Mommy had ben dressed and ready to go.

"Time to go" I says happily. Mommy smiles and picks up ben and we leave the hospital.

(ben's pov)

As we drive to the house Katie talk a mile a minute.

"Katie sweet pea relax and breath" Daddy says with a chuckle. I look at her and she smiles.

"we'll be fine" she says and I nod. A few minutes later we pull up to a huge home.

"welcome home son" daddy says as he helps me out of the car.

"Come on ben" Katie says and pulls me up the front porch steps. Inside she pulls me into a huge front room. Standing in the middle is ten people. I recognize Dr. Edward and Dr. Emmett.

"Lets see you know Edward and Emmett from the hospital" Katie says and I nod at her.

"Well then there's Edwards wife Bella and their daughters Emily who is 9 and then renesmee but I call her Nessie who is 17." Katie says.

"And then Rosalie is Emmett's wife and then their daughter mia who is 12." Katie rushes out

"And finally Alice and jasper and their daughter Jaslin who is ten" Katie says and I nod.

"Now to show you your room" Katie says and pulls me up the stairs.

"Katelyn slow down, your brother just woke up from a surgery, he needs to take things slow" Daddy warns. Katie slows down a little but she still pulls me. We climb three sets of stairs and by that time I'm breathing heavily

"On this floor is three bathrooms, daddy's office, mommy and daddy's bedroom which yours is next t and my room" Katie says and we pass her room. She pulls me to the middle of the hall where a big B is hanging on the outside of the door. She opens the door and I gasp as I see the room.

"It's.." I start and then everything goes black as I feel dizzy.

(Esme's POV)

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Katie screams bloody murder. Carlisle and I get up and run upstairs. Katie is sitting against the wall crying hysterically and ben is on the ground next to her lying there.

"O my god" I cry and Carlisle rushes over to ben.

"Ben buddy can you hear me, its daddy" Carlisle says softly. I go over to Katie and pick her up. She latches onto me and just cries.

"Shh sweetie it's ok, ben is going to be fine." I coo and she shakes her head no.

"No seizure" she cries.

"Shh honey we fixed that with his surgery" Carlisle says as he picks ben up and rushes to his office. I go to follow but Carlisle shakes his head and point to her room. I nod and take her to her room. I sit on the bed with her on my lap and stroke her hair.

"Shh daddy is going to make him better" I coo softly. Katie's heartbeat slowly slows down. Soon after she falls asleep in my arms. When I go to lay her down she grips onto me. I sigh and kick my shoes off and lay next to her. She sighs in content.

(Carlisle's POV)

I lay my son down on my couch and check his skull to make sure he had to concussion. After I'm satisfied he was fine I sigh and listen to Katie's room. I hear esme reassuring are daughter that I would make ben better. Soon after I hear her fall asleep. I sigh and my eyes flash back to my son. He starts to shift and whimper. I walk over and sit down in a chair.

"Shh ben it's ok daddy here" I coo softly as he slowly wakes up.

"What happened?" he asks as he looks around confused.

"You collapsed outside your bedroom, I believe you and your sister took the stairs to fast" I say softly as I lay a hand on his head and rub his forehead. His eyes close and he sighs.

"Where am i?' he asks.

" My office" I say as I pick him up. He snuggles into my chest

. "DO you want to go see your room? Maybe take a nap?" I ask him and he nods. I stand up and he holds onto me tighter. I walk down the hall to his room. I open the door and he gasps as he sees the sports themed room.

"Like it buddy?" I ask and he nods his head. I walk over to his bed and go to lay him down. He holds onto me. "Stay" he says.

"Ok" I say softly and kick my shoes off and lay next to him. He cuddle into my chest and falls asleep. I smile as he sighs in content.

"Esme?" I call.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Do you want to meet me in our room?" I ask.

" I can't Katie's asleep on my chest" she says.

"I have ben asleep on me but we can move them so we can be together as a family" I say as I yawn.

"Ok" she says.

(For this whole child series they can sleep cuz Bella is the most powerful vamp) I pick up ben and quickly move to esme and I's room. Esme comes in a second later with Katie. We lay them down and then lay down next to them. I reach for her hand over our kids, She grasps my hand and smiles. Alice walk in with a camera. She takes a quick picture and then leaves. I look over and my wife is asleep. I smile and fall asleep along with my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin Ch. 4

(Note: This series will be longer, also the first review and/or PM I get will get a preview of the next chapter)

(Carlisle's POV)  
As the week went on ben slowly got use to the other family members. He liked o play x box with Emmett and he liked reading with jasper. Katie played with the girls while Nessie supervised.

"Daddy" Katie screams and i instantly stand up and jog outside.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I close the door behind me. I turn and see Katie laying on the ground crying in pain. I rush over and kneel next to her.

"Nes what happened?" I ask as feel for any injuries.

"She feel off the rock wall" Nes says quietly and I look and theirs tears in her eyes.

"Its not your fault nes" I say softly. Katie cry's in pain as I reach her ankle.

"Ok shh it's ok, I'm going to take her to the office" I say as I pick her up. She latches onto me and I rub her back.

"What happened?" Edward asks as I walk in.

"She fell off the rock wall, I think she may have broken her ankle" I say and Edward follows me upstairs.

"Shh its ok sweetie" Edward coos as he rubs her cheek.

"See baby you got your own personal doctors" I joke with her and she just nods. We reach my office and Emmett was inside doing paper work.

"What the hell happened?" he asks as he gets up. He definitely had a soft spot for her.

"Emmie" she cries and he takes her.

"Rock wall" Edward says and Emmett nods and try's to comfort her. I go to the medical room and get everything ready.

"Emmett" I call and he comes in with her.

"Sweet pea we're going t get a x ray of your ankle" I say as em lays her down.

"OK daddy" she says. I quickly get the x ray and print it.

"it's not broken which is good" I say and Katie smiles.

"I'm going to put you into a brace for a few weeks and see if that helps with your pain" I say and Edward has the brace. He quickly puts it on her and she stays calm thanks to em.

"Are you hungry baby?" I ask as I pick her up. She nods and her tummy growls.

"We'll go out to lunch" I say and Edward and em nod. The go to get their girls and jasper and Jaslin.

"Ben" I call.

"Yeah daddy?" he asks as he pokes his head out of his room.

"We're going out for lunch" I say. He nods and comes out. He takes my hand and I walk downstairs.

"Well since it's only the 10 of us we can take two cars." I say.

"OK we'll mom and the girls took the Mercedes, BMW, and Volvo." Edward says.

"Seriously they need three cars to shop?" Mia asks and I chuckle.

"Ok we'll take the jeep and I'll take your mothers Mazda. Jazz and Jaslin can ride with me" I say and everyone nods. I get into Esme's cherry red sports Mazda 3.

We're we going?" Jaslin asks.

"I don't know yet" I say as I pull out of the driveway with Emmett following.

"Chucky cheese" Katie and ben say.

"is that good with you?" I ask Jaslin. "

Sure' She says.

"Fine with mia, Emily and nes to" jasper says as he closes his phone and puts it back in hi pocket.

"Katie you got to be careful though" I say as I get on the highway.

"Ok daddy" she says. I turn on he radio and drive. When we get there I park and not a minute later ben and Katie were out of there seats and standing next to jasper.

"Ready?" I ask and Katie nods. We go in and order 4 pizzas and some garlic sticks and salad.

"Here Edward get some tokens" I say and hand him my card. He take it and goes to get them while em, jazz and I look for a table. We find one and the kids start to take off their coats as Edward comes back. He hands each kid a few tokens. They start to go off.

"Katie" I call as I reach into my coat pocket. She comes o me.

"Yeah daddy?" she asks.

"Here take this first" I say and hand her a pain pill. She take it and opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out so I can see she took it.

"Ok go play" I say and motion to ben who waited for her. She runs off with ben.

"What are you going to tell mom when he notices her ankle?" Jazz asks.

"I'll tell her she fell. But I won't tell her it was the rock wall or your mother won't let her play anymore" I say as I rub my hands through my hair. He nods and takes out his phone and plays games. The pizza arrives twenty minutes later.

"I'll find the kids" Edward and Emmett say at the same time. I nod and they go off to find them. Jasper and I start to pour drinks and get plates. Edward and em arrive with all 6 kids. Well five kids and a teen. Edward was carrying Emily and ben while Emmett had mia and Jaslin. Ness was carrying Katie who was crying.

"What happened?" I ask as I take Katie.

"Ankle" she cries and I nod and sit her down.

"I'll give you more pain medicine." I say as reach back into my pocket. I give her another pill and she take sit with her drink. I make her and bens plate.

"Eat all of it and you can go back to playing" I say as I get myself a salad. They both nod before starting to eat. After they eat I let them go play. They play for a few more hours and then start to complain about being tired

"Let's get home" I say as I pick up Katie. She hugs onto me.

"Shh I got you." I say as we walk to the car. Jasper and I get them in the car and then head off to home.

(Katie's POV)

Daddy puts me in my booster seat. As he starts driving I get sleepier. The last thing I hear is the radio before I fall asleep. I wake up to a sharp pain running up my back. I whimper and try to shift.

"Katie?" I hear daddy say and I groan.

"Honey where does it hurt?" he asks.

"Back" I cry and my eyes snap open. We were in my room. Daddy turns me so I'm lying on my belly. He pulls my shirt up and i hear him gasp.

"Honey did your back hurt after your fall?" he asks.

"A little but not this bad" I say.

"Did you fall anymore after?" he asks.

"Yeah I feel off a slide" I say.

"Ok, your back is probably bruised from those two falls but if you fall anymore please tell m baby." He says and I nod.

"Stay right here I'm going o get some ointment to put on them to help with our discomfort" He says and I nod. I lay there thinking when I feel daddy cold hand.

"You ok princess?" he asks as he rubs the ointment in.

"Just thinking daddy" I say.

"Ok sweetie" he says.

"Daddy can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask.

"Of course pumpkin" he says as he pick me up. I snuggle into him as he walks down the stairs.

"Where we going?" I ask softly.

"Family room to watch a movie" he says. I nod and he chuckles.

" you really that tired baby?" he asks. I nod and hold onto him tighter as he goes to lay me down. He sits down with me in his lap. I fall back asleep quickly.

(Carlisle's POV)

As the children watch the movie I look down at my daughter who was fast asleep on my chest. I rub her hair and kiss her forehead.

"She ok dad?" Em asks.

" I don't know, her back hurts her and she has bruises" I say.

"Well she is little still" he says.

"Yeah and nothing came up on blood work" I say reassuring myself. Em nods and turns back to the movie. After the movie was done Edward went t make dinner. I nudge Katie awake.

"Hmm" she groans.

"time for dinner" I say as I stand with her. She nods and lays her head back down. When we get to the dinner table I go to sit her down but she shakes her head. I sigh and sit down wit her on my lap.

"Daddy is Katie ok?" ben asks as he sits next to me.

"I'm sure she's fine buddy she's just tired" I say and he nods. Edward brings in the food and we start to eat. Katie starts to eat but she eats slowly.

"Aren't you hungry baby?" I ask softly. She shrugs as she continues to eat. After a while she pushes her plate away.

"I'm done" she says and lays against me. I nod and finish quickly.

" Guys I'm going to take her to bed." I ay and stand up. They say their goodnights. I take Katie upstairs to my bedroom and hand her some PJ's ad go to the bathroom to change. After I'm done Katie brushes her teeth and then climbs into bed.

"How you feeling baby?" I ask softly.

"Icky" she says and I nod.

"Honey tomorrow night if you're not better I'm going to run some tests" I say.

"No daddy" she whines as she turns over to et comfortable.

"Just sleep" I coo softly. She yawns and falls asleep. I yawn as I watch her sleep. I fall asleep soon after still worrying about my baby. Something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin ch.5

(Katie's POV)  
I wake up in the middle of the night with a headache and I'm hot. I turn over and cry as my body aches. I look over to daddy and he was asleep.

"Daddy" I cry out and nudge him. He keeps sleeping.

"Daddy" I cry louder and nudge him harder. He gets up with a gasp.

"Daddy" I cry out.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asks as he sits up and turns on the lamp.

"I hot, have a headache and my body aches" I cry.

"OK sweetheart let me get dressed and call your mother I'm going to take you into the hospital" Daddy says and I whimper and shake my head no.

"Honey I need to run some tests I don't like what you are describing" He says softly as he kisses my forehead.

"Fine" I say and he smiles at me.

"Shh I'll be back in a minute" he says and gets up. I lay back down and wait.

(Carlisle's POV)

I quickly change in the bathroom and grab my phone. I dial esme who picksup the second ring.

"Hello?" she asks sleepily.

"Love I'm taking Katie to the hospital, she is running a high fever and with some of her other symptoms I want to run some tests. " I say and I hear esme sigh.

"Now?" she asks.

"Yeah I'll take her into the E.R" I say.

"I can be back in two hours if I run" She says.

"Ok well I'm sure it will take a while to check her in" I say.

"I'll meet you there then, text me when you guys are in a room" she says.

"Ok I love you" I say.

"I love you to, take care of our daughter" She says and hangs up. I go to my room and Katie is laying down.

"Come on baby girl" I say as I pick her up.

"Can I have my puppy?" she asks and I nod and go to her room. I pick up the stuffed puppy esme and I bought her. She hugs it as I walk down the stairs. I grab her coat and put it on her.

"Dad where are you going?" Em asks.

"Hospital, your sister is running a high fever along with some other symptoms that I want to run some tests" I say.

"I'm coming" he says as he slide his shoes on.

"Who's going to watch the kids?" I ask.

'Edward will he's upstairs sleeping in his old room" Em says. I nod and make my way into the dark garage. I trip over a bucket and Katie giggles.

"You think that's funny?" I ask as we reach the Mazda. Katie nods her head as I set her in her booster seat. I get in and drive to the hospital. When we get there i park in my spot and Emmett gets out and gets Katie who was softly crying.

"Shh your fine baby girl" I say as I rub her back as we walk towards the hospital.

(Katie's POV)  
When we get into the hospital a bunch of nurses and doctors greet daddy.

"Sam is Jess available?" he asks.

"Yeah is something up Dr. Cullen?" she asks.

"Katie hasn't been feeling herself lately and I don't like the symptoms she described" He says.

"Of course, but you need to fill out paper work" She says and hands daddy a clipboard with a bunch of papers. He fill them out and Emmett holds me and talk to me while we wait.

"Honey do you have any other symptoms?" Daddy asks.

"It feels like I can't breathe well" I say and he nods and marks something off. He hands them back to Sam and comes to sit next to me. I climb into his lap.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Few minutes baby. Its ok just relax" he says.

"Carlisle" I hear a voice that sound familiar. I look up and Miss Olivia is walking towards us.

"Olivia" daddy greets as he stand up with me.

"What's wrong? Jess said that she got paged said Katie was her patient" She says.

"Katie has been complaining about some symptoms I don't like" Daddy says.

"SO you're a worry wart" she says.

"I don't know, we're hoping nothing is wrong but I have a hunch that is screaming at me saying something is wrong" daddy says.

"Your doctor hunch" she says and daddy nods.

"Can you keep me updated please?" she asks and daddy nods.

"Thank you" she says and then leaves. Daddy sit down with me and talks to Emmie.

"Katelyn Cullen" A nurse calls. Daddy stand up with me and Emmie follows.

"Hello Dr. Cullen and this is Katelyn?" the nurse asks.

"Yes this is my daughter Katie" Daddy says.

"Can she stand on the scale?" the nurse asks.

"Yes she can stand fine she's just a daddy's girl" Daddy says as he sets me down on the scale and steps back. The nurse gets my weight and height. After I hug daddy legs again. He picks me up and we go to an exam room. Daddy sets me down on the bed and stands next to me. Emmie sits on one of the three chairs in the room. The nurse takes my vitals and daddy plays with my hair to keep me calm.

"Em text your mom tell her were in room three." Daddy says and em nods.

"Jess will be here in a minute she's finishing with a patient." The nurse says and daddy nods.

"Daddy what tests do you want to have done on me?" I ask nervously.

"Right now baby a blood test" Daddy says and I whimper. Theirs a knock on the door and Dr. Jess who drew my blood last time comes in.

"Hey Katie, Carlisle" She greets.

"HI jess" daddy says and nudges me. I shake my head no and wiggle away from him. I instantly regret. I put my hand over my mouth. Daddy brings up a bucket and I get sick. I cry as daddy takes away the bucket.

"Shh sweetie I know you feel sick" Jess says soothingly as she goes t a cabinet.

"Carlisle what test do I need to run for you?" Jess asks.

"I need blood work I have a few theories" daddy says.

"Can I look at her back?" Jess asks and daddy nods.

Honey can you lay on your belly like you did for me?" daddy asks and I do and I feel daddy lift my PJ shirt. I feel jess's warm hands on my back.

"I can see why you want to run blood work now' Jess says and I turn over quickly. Daddy picks me up and sits down on the table with me on his lap.

"Shh I got you baby" he says. I hold my arm out and daddy rubs soothing circles on my back. I yelp as I feel the slight pinch.

"Do you want me to run full panels?" Jess asks.

"Yeah" Daddy says and jess nods as she hooks up another vial. I close my eyes and daddy whispers in my ear.

"You're ok baby" he says.

"I'll go run theses to the lab and come back when the results come back" Dr. Jess says.

"Thank you jess" Daddy says. I hear the door close and I open my eyes.

"Do you want to sleep baby?" Daddy asks softly. I nod and daddy lays me down on the bed. He covers me with a light blanket.

"Sleep baby" he coos. I close my eyes and Emmie and daddy start to hum me to sleep.

(Carlisle's POV)

Katie falls asleep and I sigh as I kiss her forehead.

"Mom said she's just passing the forks sign" Em says and I nod. I sit down and em sits next to me.

"I'm sure she'll be fine dad, she has Edward, you and I who would all fight for her" EM says and I nod.

"I know that but I won't like this, not knowing what's wrong with her" I say and the door opens and esme comes in.

"Carlisle" she cries and I get up and she rushes into my arms.

"Shh love" I coo softly as I rub her back.

"Is our daughter ok?" she asks.

"I don't know love" I say and Katie moves in her sleep and whimpers.

"What's wrong" esme asks.

"She has some bruises on her back from falling." I say as I go over to Katie. I smooth out her hair and kiss her forehead.

"Carlisle what do you think is wrong?" esme asks.

"It could be a number of things Esme" I say and Katie wakes up with a gasp.

"Shh you're alright baby" I coo and help her sit up.

"Mommy" she cries and reaches for esme. Esme quickly rushes over and hugs her.

"I'm here baby" she coos and kisses her forehead. We stay like this until I hear jess walking fast down the hallway.

"Carlisle" Jess calls as she opens the door.

"Jess what's wrong?" I ask in alarm and follow her out to the hall.

"The blood work shows some suspicious stuff but to make an accurate conclusion I want to take a bone marrow biopsy." I curse and nod my head.

"Can you get a sedative please" I asks and she nods.

"I'll get my supplies can you get Katie ready?" she asks and I nod. When I walk back into the room Emmett looks up at me with fear. I give him a small reassuring smile and go over to esme and Katie.

"Katie baby can you lay on your side for me?" I ask softly. She nods and rolls to her side.

"Thank you baby, we need one more test before we can go home" I say and she whimpers.

"Shh it's ok" I say softly as I pull her PJ pants down.

"Daddy" she whimpers.

"Shh its ok baby just relax" I coo and cover her with the blanket for the time being. Jess comes in with the supplies. She hands me the sedative.

"It's a light one so she will be relaxed but won't put her to sleep" Jess says and I nod.

"Honey I need to give you some medicine, so little pinch" I say softly and give her the shot. She fusses but once the drug is in her system she relaxes.

"Emmett help jess while your mother and I keep Katie calm" I say an em nods and stands up. I block Katie's view and esme crouches by Katie's head and plays with her hair.

"Shh baby girl we're almost done" I say and rub her arm soothingly.

"I got it" jess says after a few minutes.

:"I'll be back in a few minutes" jess says and I nod and kiss Katie's forehead.

"You're doing good sweet pea" I say.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Carlisle, esme" jess says and by the way she looks at us I can tell the test results were bad.

"Can you follow me to a conference room?" she asks and I nod and take Esme's hand.

We walk to a conference room. When we walk in Olivia is sitting there and I feel dread.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin ch.6

(Carlisle's POV)

"Please sit" Olivia says and esme and I pull out chairs and sit. Esme grabs my hand in a tight grasp that meant she was scared and nervous.

"Well I have Katie's test results" jess says and sits next to Olivia.

"And" I ask as I run a hand through my hair. The sigh knowing I do it when I'm stressed.

"The tests came back and her blood count was off, so then we ran her bone marrow biopsy and that came back confirming my fear." Jess says and takes a breath.

"Katie has leukemia." She says and esme sobs fill the room.

"My baby has cancer" she cries and I try to rub soothing circles on her back while trying to keep my emotions in. My baby had cancer.

"We caught it at the early stages and we have the strongest chemo treatments available." Jess says and I nod.

She would need chemo therapy, nausea medicine and probably pain relievers and sedatives. God she's only 6, she shouldn't be dealing with this. Fuck. I hear gasps and I look up and Jess and Olivia are looking at me in shock.

"I'm sorry" I apologize and look own. '

Carlisle it's understandable you just heard your daughter has cancer." Olivia says. I nod and look to esme.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" she asks.

"I called them, they will be her in a few minutes." Jess says.

"Thank you" I say and run a hand through my hair again.

"How do we tell Katie?" Esme asks.

"I don't know we need to be careful her grandmother died of cancer." I say and esme nods. I pick Esme up and place her on my lap. She turns and buries her head in my shoulder and just sobs.

"I can't lose another child" She sobs.

"Shh I know love it's ok we won't lose her" I say softly but my voice quivers at the thought of my baby girl dying. There's a knock and Emmett come in with Katie. I look at Olivia in panic. I didn't want her to find out when we told the rest of the family.

"Katie sweetie how about I take you to play while your mommy and daddy talk to jess" Olivia suggests and Katie nods eagerly. Olivia take her and with my hearing I hear her talking to her about taking her to her colleague. Katie surprisingly agrees. After two minutes Olivia returns with the rest of the family except ben.

"She's downstairs with Katie" Olivia says as she sees my confused expression. I nod.

"O my god momma are you ok?" Jasper asks.

"Guys please sit." I say. Alice and jasper sit with Jaslin next to us on my right side. Edward, Bella, Emily and Nessie sit on the left. Rose, Emmett and mia sit next to Nessie. Olivia and jess sit on the other side of Jaslin so the whole table is full.

"As you know this is about Katie" jess starts. The kids nods and look slightly worried.

"I ran some tests and Katie has Leukemia" Jess says and all the kids gasp or start to cry. Mia, Jaslin and Emily look confused.

"Grandpa what is that?" Emily asks.

"Cancer of the blood" I say.

"SO she's going die?" mia asks and start t cry.

"We caught it early enough where we can treat it but the hard part is you can't make Katie seem like she is going to die, she needs to be relaxed and not panic" I say. Everyone nods and jess sighs.

"I will come up with a treatment plan for her and give it to you tomorrow, right now I think you all need to go home and rest." Jess says. I nod in agreement and the kids leave. Esme and I stand up last.

"Olivia I might need your help telling ben" I say. She nods and follows me out. Esme follows us and we go up to pediatrics where Katie and ben were playing with Olivia's daughter.

"Daddy, mommy" ben says as he spots us. I smile as he runs over and launches himself into esme arms.

"Katie your mother and I need to talk to ben real quick" I say and she nods. Olivia takes to her office.

"Mommy what's wrong?" ben asks.

"You know Katie wasn't feeling well last night right?" esme asks and ben nods.

"Well buddy I brought her here for some tests and the show that Katie has Leukemia which is a type of cancer." I say and ben starts to cry.

"Shh ben its ok Katie will be fine we caught it early and we are going to use the strongest treatment" I say as he sobs in Esme's arms.

"Ben its ok I know this I scary but she won't die, she's young enough that with treatment she will recover" Olivia says as she kneels in front of us.

"Promise?" he asks.

"I promise buddy" I say.

"Does that mean she can't play?" he asks.

"She can but we need to be very careful it will be like when you got out of the hospital and I had you on bed rest" I say and he nods.

"You mother and I will tell Katie, you cannot say a word about dying or she will think she is." I say and he nods.

"Love why don't you take him home, I will talk to Katie and then come home" I say an esme nods and walks out of the office.

"You're panicking" Olivia says.

"What do you expect liv my daughter has cancer." I say.

"You're thinking of mom aren't you?" liv asks.

"Yeah I am" I say. She shakes her head.

"You know they kept her comfortable while she was dying, but they didn't have the medical technology we have today" She says.

"What do you remember of mom?" I ask.

"Not much I was what three when she died?" Liv says and I nod.

"She was in so much pain near the end" I say.

"Which won't happen to Katie because we caught it early" She says.

"You need to stop being a worry wart brother" She says and I nod.

"I'll go get Katie" I say and stand up and leave. When I get to Katie she runs to me and I pick her up.

"Where mommy and ben?" she asks.

"I sent them home to rest, Olivia and I need to talk to you" I say.

"About what's wrong with me?" she asks.

"Yeah bay" I say and we reach Olivia's office. I sit down on the couch with Katie next to me.

"Hey Katie" Liv says as she pull a chair up. "Hi" Katie says nervously.

"Honey your test results came back and you have Leukemia" I say.

"What is that daddy?" she asks.

"It cancer of the blood" I say and Katie screams and starts to cry.

"I going to die" She sobs and starts to panic.

"Honey you're not going to die we have a treatment plan in the process, we're going to use the strongest stuff available, the only thing is your going to be on medicine and bed rest while you recover" I say.

"I'm going to die" she still sobs.

"Katie look to me" Liv says. Katie looks at liv.

"DO you think your daddy would ever lie to you or let you die?" she asks and Katie shake her head no.

"You are not going to die, we will take care of you" Liv says and I give her a warning look.

"Promise?" Katie ask.

"I promise sweetie you are not going to die. You will feel sick for a while but that will go away when you beat the cancer." I say and Katie nods and I pick her up. She clutches onto my shirt.

"Carlisle you should take her home and then tomorrow I will bring the treatment plan over to your house" Liv says and I nod and stand up. Kati clutches onto me. Liv walks us down to the car. When I go to put Katie in the back she cries and holds onto me.

"Liv?" I ask and look toward her. She nods and i hand her my keys. I get in the back with Katie who calmed down. During the drive she falls asleep on my shoulder. When we get the house i get out and liv hands me my keys.

"Thank you" I say and she nods and then runs off in the woods. I go into the house and everyone is sitting in the front room ignoring the fact it's four A.M.

"How is she?" esme asks as she comes over to me.

"She panicked but she calmed down after liv and I talked to her." I say and she nods sadly.

"Come with me" I request and climb the stairs with Katie still asleep in my arms. Esme follows me to my office. We sit down on the couch.

"Whats wrong?" esme asks.

"Nothing I was thinking about her being on bed rest" I say.

"And what were you thinking?" she asks.

" How would you feel if we set her up in our room hat way one of us will always be with her and at night we both will be" I say and esme nods.

"Of course I think it's a perfect idea and our room is the quietest in the house" She says. I nod and offer our daughter to her. She takes her and holds her to her. I get up and get all the medical supplies I would need and place them on a cart and roll it down the hall and into esme and I's room. I then go back and grab the stuff for an IV.

"She's going to be on an IV?" esme ask.

"We won't know yet, this is just in case" I say and esme nods and stands up.

"I'm going to lay her down and maybe sleep" Esme says.

"I'll be there in a minute" I say and she nods her head. I go downstairs and go to the family room.

"Where's Ben?" I ask.

"Over there" Rose whispers and points. I look and he's sleeping on the floor. I nod and go scoop him up.

"Everyone go back to bed, we will all sleep in." I say and everyone nods. I climb the stairs and go to bens room. I lay him down and tuck him in.

"Goodnight buddy" I say and then go to my room. I quickly change back in PJ"S and lay next Katie who is in the middle of the bed. I kiss her forehead softly and wrap a protective arm around her. She shifts and buries her face into my chest. I kiss her forehead and close my eyes.

(A/N if i get three reviews i will upload the next chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin ch.7

(Carlisle's POV)

The next morning I get up to my phone ringing. I roll over and grab it making sure it didn't wake esme or Katie.

"Hello?" I whisper in the phone.

"Carlisle it's liv I have Katie's Treatment plan." She says.

"Thanks where are you?" I ask.

"I'm standing outside of your house in the pouring rain dear brother" She says.

"OK I will be there in a minute sister dearest" I say and hang up. I hear a low gasp and turn. Esme is sitting up in bed.

"Hi love" I SAY.

"Don't hi love me, Olivia is your sister and you didn't feel the need to tell me?" She says.

"I'm sorry love" I say and she nods her head. I get up and walk downstairs. Esme follows me as I go t the door. I open it and Liv is standing outside and her curly blonde hair is hanging limp from the rain.

"Come in sis" I say and she looks at esme.

'heard our conversation" I say and she nods and comes in.

"I'll get you something to wear that's dry" esme says and rushes off.

"Is she always like that?" liv asks as she take her shoes off.

"Most of the time, she's very motherly" I say and motion towards the front room. She nods and hands me an envelope. Esme came in and hands liv a pair of scrubs. She thanks her and goes to change after esme tells her where she could. Liv come back and I sit down. She sits next to me and I can tell she's nervous entering our covens place.

"Hush sissy you're part of this coven whether you knew it or not" I say and she nods. I open the envelope and read it. I nod at the treatment plan.

"Is it ok?" liv asks.

"Exactly what I would do" I say and she nods.

"Jess also said that she's ordering the stuff but she's having it shipped here knowing that Katie doesn't like the hospital" Liv says and I nod.

"Thank you" I say and she nods in embarrassment.

"Olivia would you like to move into this family, so you won't have to be alone?" Esme asks.

"If you could accept my daughter then yes" Liv says.

"You have a niece Carlisle?" esme asks and I nod.

"Yes but it is Liv's story to tell" I say and esme nods.

"Go get Annabella and tell her so you can pack up your stuff and move in as soon as possible" I say and liv nods.

"Thank you" Liv says and I nod. She leaves and esme smiles at me.

"You have to tell the kids" she says.

"I know why don't you go make breakfast" I suggest she nods and goes to the kitchen. I go upstairs and put the treatment plan in my desk. I go to the spare rooms and start to clean them out. After a half hour I hear the family waking up. I stand and go to my room Katie is just lying in bed,

"Hey baby girl" I say and go to her. I pick her up and she snuggles.

"Mommy's making breakfast" I say and she nods. I take her to the kitchen where the whole family is. I help esme bring food to the table. After we say grace we start to eat. After everyone is done I standup.

"I have an announcement" I say and everyone looks at me.\

"SO you all know Olivia from the hospital" I say and everyone nods.

"Well I haven't been honest" I say and take a deep breath.

"Olivia is my little sister. She was changed a little less than a year after me when she was twenty. She also has a daughter and they are coming to live with us so our family can finally be complete" I say and everyone looks at me in shock.

"Daddy what do you mean changed?" ben asks. I sigh and look at esme. She shakes her head no.

"She changed her last name buddy" I say and everyone tries to hold back their laugh.

"Oh ok" ben says and then goes to play. Katie goes with Nessie who was going to give her a bath. Mia, Emily and Jaslin went to the play room. I get help and help esme with the dishes. No long after the doorbell rings.

"There here"Alice squeals and I grab her right before she could bombard them.

"Calm down" I say sternly and she nods and goes to sit by jasper. I answer the door and liv is standing here with a nervous looking Annabella.

"Anna" I call and she looks at me.

"Uncle Carlisle" she says and runs to me. I hug her and whisper in her ear

"Welcome to the family". She nods and steps back. Liv walks in.

"Aunty" em screams and launches himself at liv who drops her bags. Em bear hugs her and liv looks at me.

"Son put her down this instant" I hiss and em does and looks at me nervously.

"GO sit by your siblings" I say and help liv pick up her bags.

"Thank you" she says.

"You're welcome, would you like to come in the family room?" I ask.

"Sure" she says and Anna takes Liv's hand. I lead them in n the family is sitting down.

"How about I introduce you to everyone Anna?" I ask and she nods nervously.

"Let's see my wife who is your aunt esme is on the far left couch" I say an esme smiles.

"Then we have my oldest son Edward, his wife Bella and their two kids Nessie who is 17and Emily who is 9" I say.

"Is Nessie like me?" Anna asks and I nod.

(For my story Carlisle didn't know Annabella was like nes until after nes was born and liv told him).

"Then we have rose and her husband Emmett and their daughter Mia, whose is 12" I say and she nods.

"And then we have Alice and her husband jasper and their daughter Jaslin who is 10." I say and she nods.

"And I know Katie and ben" she say and I nod.

"Why don't I take you upstairs so my study and we can plan your rooms?" esme asks. Liv nods and esme leads them upstairs.

"NO" I say to Alice as she goes to go upstairs.

"But daddy" she whines

"No we will not overwhelm either of them" I say and she nods. I instead climb the stairs and go in the office. Liv is sitting but Anna is standing looking nervous. I sit down and Anna rushes over to me.

"Come on sweetie" I say and pull her onto my lap. She relaxes and joins the conversation. After an hour we go back downstairs and esme goes to prepare lunch. I went to go to my office when the doorbell rings.

"Dad" Em calls. I go to the door.

"Are you dr. C Cullen?" A delivery man asks.

"Yes I am" I say and sign the papers.

"Em why don't you go grab the boxes, take them to my office" I say and em nods and goes to grab the medical supplies jess had delivered.

"Dad is this the chemo?" em asks as he walks in.

"Yes I want to get your sister started tomorrow" I say and he nods and take sit to my office. I sigh and follow him to talk to Katie who is in her room. I knock and Katie tells me to come in.

"hey sweet pea" I say as i sit on her bed next to her.

"Honey tomorrow morning we're going to start your treatment" I say softly.

"Daddy I'm scared" she says and climbs into my lap.

"Shh you're going to be ok" I coo softly and rub her back.

"How do I get this treatment?" she asks.

"Through an IV" I say softly and she pales.

"No needles daddy" she cries.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok" I coo softly and rock us back and forth. After a few minutes she falls asleep and I sigh in relief. I lay her down and kiss her forehead. I go to my office where esme is waiting.

"Who was at the door for you?" she asks.

"Delivery man with the chemo and supplies jess ordered for me" I say and sit down behind my desk.

"So you're starting her treatment tomorrow?" esme asks and I nod.

"She's going to be fine Carlisle" esme says and kisses me.

"I hope so love she isn't happy with the fact I have to give her an IV" I say.

"What do you expect it's our daughter, who hates needles" esme says and I chuckle.

"Can you get our room ready please?" I ask.

"Of course" esme says and then kisses me again before going to get our room ready. I Get up and put everything away until I would need it tomorrow.

(Time skip to bed time)

"Come on sweetie" Esme says and brings Katie to our room.

"NO" she cry's as she sees the medical equipment.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok" I coo and take her. I pull back the blankets and lay down with her.

"Shh nothing is happening tonight sweetheart" I say and esme climbs in next to Katie on the other side.

"No I want my room" she cry's.

"Shh baby you're going to be in here until your better" I say.

"I feel fine daddy" she whines.

"I know you don't baby just relax I promise no needles until tomorrow" I say and she shake her head.

"Shh sleep sweetheart you're fighting it" I say as she yawns. I pull her closer to my chest and she finally settles down and her fists grabs onto my nigh shirt. I kiss her forehead as her breathing becomes even.

"Now I see what you mean, she will definitely be fighting you tomorrow." Esme says and I nod sadly and kiss Katie's forehead again. Esme turns of the lamp and we fall into silence until we both fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin CH.8

(Katie's POV/Morning after Carlisle explained her treatment)

"Katie" I hear daddy call. I groan and roll over trying to get away from him.

"Come on baby don't do this" he says and I feel the bed shift as he sits down.

"No needles daddy" I whine.

"One little pinch sweetheart" Daddy says and i shake my head no.

"Baby come on the sooner we get this done the sooner you can sleep again" Mommy says. I peek out at her and she smiles.

"Mommy no needles" I plead.

"Shh it's ok squirt" Emmett says and I look and he's standing next to mom as is Edward.

"Come on Katie, I promise daddy won't hurt you" Edward says softly and walks closer to me.

"Fine" I say and hold my arms out to Edward. Edward picks me up and walks out into the hallway. He walks to daddy's office and there is a big comfy chair.

"Honey do you want me or em to hold you?" Edward asks.

"Emmy" I say and reach for him. Emmy takes me and sits down with me. Edward goes by daddy and I see them get medical stuff out and I shudder.

"Shh you're ok princess" Emmy says as he rubs my arms. Daddy comes over and sits on his stool.

"Honey can I have your arm?" He asks softly as he puts on gloves. I shakily extend my arm and he takes it and rubs my hand soothingly.

"Just relax baby" He coo's as he taps at my veins lightly.

"Edward hand me a tourniquet please" Daddy requests. Edward gives him one and he tie it around my elbow. I feel my veins pulse and daddy takes the needle and I flinch and Emmett quickly covers my face.

"Don't look" he says and I feel the pinch and I scream.

"Shh we're almost done" Daddy coos. I start to cry and try to get out of Emmett's grip.

"Daddy" I whimper.

"Shh I'm here I'm almost finished I just need to hook up your chemo." He says softly and pats my hand trying to comfort me.

"Ok baby we got you hooked up" Daddy says and Emmett removes his hand from my face.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok just relax for the next hour or so" Daddy coo's as he takes me from em. He puts the chairs foot rest up and I curl up in a ball on daddy's chest.

"Shh I got you" daddy coos as he runs his fingertips over my arm. I nod and yawn.

"Sleep baby" he says and I nod and cuddle further. Daddy kisses my forehead before I fall asleep.

(Esme's POV)

I listen to what was happening in Carlisle's office from our room as I get ready for the day. After a while make my way to the hall.

"Morning" Liv greets as she comes up the stairs.

"Morning you going in to check on them?" I ask and she nods. We walk in silence. When I open the door I stop at the sight as does Liv. Carlisle is reclined with his feet up sleeping with Katie sleeping soundly on his chest.

"Should we wake them?" I ask.

"No just leave them. One of the boys can come and un hook the IV after it's empty" She says and takes her phone out and takes a picture.

"Send that to me please" I request and she nods.

"Momma is Katie ok?" Ben asks from behind me.

"Of course buddy" I say and pick him up as we all walk out of the room. He nods and lays his head on my shoulder. I take him downstairs and feed him. I make sure to make some food for Katie and put it in the microwave for later. I hear moving upstairs and em softly cooing. I smile at his gentleness with her.

"How are you holding up Esme?" Liv asks as she sits next to me.

"Ok I guess" I say and look down at my mug of elk blood.

"You're lying" she says softly.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm fucking falling into pieces in the inside knowing my daughter has cancer and could possibly die and if that's not enough she's going to be fucking sick from the chemo, she could lose her hair. It isn't right she should be able to act like a normal child but no. She upstairs sleeping on her daddy with fucking chemo going in her body to make her better but then the chemo could also hurt her" I say and gasp realizing I just yelled.

"O my gosh I'm…" I start but Liv cuts me off.

"Don't say sorry I'm used to it. You needed to let it out" Liv says. I just nod and start crying. Thank god ben went upstairs to play. MY daughter was sick and there was nothing I could do but support her. She could possibly die like my son did. I start to sob and I don't know how long I was sitting there until I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up.

(Carlisle's POV)

I wake up and look around confused. Oh right i was holding Katie as she got her chemo. I look down and Katie is still curled in a ball but the chemo is disconnected. I stand up and make sure i didn't wake her. I UN hook the IV tubing and walk to my bedroom.

I lay her down in the bed and hook the IV tubing back up but don't attack anything to it. I kiss her forehead and then go downstairs. When I get to the bottom step for the main floor I hear Esme's sobs. I run into the kitchen and wrap my arms around esme and pick her up. "What happened?" I ask Liv who is sitting there. "I asked how she was doing and she blew up with motion when I told he I knew she was lying" Liv says.

"Damn it" I say and rub Esme's back.

"Let me go comfort her and I will explain why he is taking this so hard" I say and Liv nods.

"Shh love I got you I whisper in her ear as I climb the stairs

"Carlisle" she whimpers.

"Shh I know love its ok, I won't let you lose another child, Katie will be fine" I soothe and we reach our room. I set her down next to Katie who is still sleeping. Esme relaxes a little when she sees our daughter.

"Why don't you just relax maybe take a nap" I say as i kiss her. She nods and climbs under the blankets. She lays an arm around Katie and sighs. I smile and close the door behind me. I flint downstairs o the kitchen. I get some blood and sit down at the island.

"SO what was that about?" Liv asks.

"Do you know how esme was changed? Besides the fact that I bit her?" I ask as she shakes her head.

"Ok well I meet her when she was 16 with a broken leg and I kept watching her and keeping an eye on her already knowing I loved her. Well she had an abusive husband and he got her pregnant. When she went into labor I wasn't there because I moved months earlier. Well her baby died of a lung infection. Esme got so depressed that her family took her on vacation, they were hiking and esme went off on her own. She jumped off a cliff trying to take her life. She was brought into the hospital where I was working. The doctors pronounced her dead but she still had a faint heart beat so I changed her." I explain and liv gasps.

(Ok I went off as much of what I remember from the twilight saga with Esme's story)

"That's why she's afraid Katie is going to die" she says and I nod.

"That's why she is so motherly especially to our coven, the kids may be teenagers but she still enjoys being the mother she always would have been" I say and liv looks at me.

"You have a regretful tone" She says.

"Its jut that I know I can never give her a baby like she wanted because of what we are" I say.

"If it wasn't for you I would have died though" esme says.

"I thought you were relaxing" I say surprised as I turn towards her.

"I was going to but I heard you start to tell liv my story" She says and sits next to me. I hug her into my side and she relaxes there.

"I'm sorry esme" Liv says.

"Its fine now I have the twins and the doctors couldn't do anything to save my son" She says. I nod and hug her closer.

"Mom?" Anna calls and Liv sighs and stand up.

"Duty calls" she says jokingly and then rushes off to find her daughter.

"You ok love?" I ask and esme nods.

"Fine" She say and I know she was being truthful.

"Glad to hear it maybe you should talk to Liv more often about your fears instead of keeping them bottled up like you tell the children" I say with a smirk. She shake her head at me.

"Its different love when the children bottle their emotions up they usually will break through and stuff gets broken" Esme says and I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Of course love it was just a suggestion" I say. She nods and Benjamin walks in.

"Juice?" He asks. I get up and get him a juice box.

"Where Katie?" he asks.

"Sleeping buddy" I say and he nods and goes to the front room.

"Dad" Edward calls and I run out of the room and up the stairs towards where I heard his voice.

"Son where are you?" I ask.

"Your bathroom with Katie" He says and i run up the last flight of stairs and to the bathroom. Edward is sitting with Katie who is violently puking.

"Daddy make it stop" she whines.

_Edward bring her back into the bedroom when she's done I'm going t get some anti-nausea medicine. (Carlisle's mind)_

Edward nods and I leave the room. I go to the office and start to go through my medical cabinets.

When I find what I was looking for. I grab a syringe and go back to my room. Katie is laying down on the bed whining in discomfort. She cry's when she sees the syringe and bottle of medicine.

"Shh honey this is going to make you feel better" I say softly walking to the side of the bed.

"No needles" she whines.

"Shh sweetie just relax" I coo and get the right amount of medicine in the syringe. Edward sits on the bed as he hooks up the IV.

"Shh baby no needles" I say softly and take her hand in mine. She looks confused.

"Shh this is going into your IV port." I say softly as I put the needle into the port. I press down on the plunger letting the medicine flow into her blood stream. She whines and Edward holds his hand out for the supplies.

I hand them to him and he leaves. I climb into the bed next to Katie. She bury's her head in my chest.

"Shh sweetie" I coo as I softly rub my fingertips up her back.

"Daddy it hurts" she cries.

"What does sweetie?" I ask slightly worried.

"Tummy" she says.

"Shh its ok baby just relax and let it settle it's just upset right now from the chemo" I say and she nods. Once she relaxes I keep track of her heart rate making sure she was ok and the chemo wasn't effecting her horribly. Once I'm satisfied she was ok I relax next to her.

"How is she?" Esme asks as she walks in the room.

"Good, right now her tummy is bothering her" I say and esme frowns.

"Honey do you want to watch a movie with mommy and i?" I ask Katie softly. She nods eagerly and esme laughs as do i.

"What do you want to watch baby?" I ask.

"Lion king" She says happily. Esme goes to the desk where i put some of Katie things. She pick up the movie and puts it in. She presses play and then climbs into the bed on the other side of Katie. The movie starts playing and Katie relaxes.

(Two hours later)

Katie feel asleep an hour ago during the movie. I laid next to her and held her as esme read to Benjamin in his room.

"Daddy" Katie whimpers.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I sit up.

"Potty" she says and I quickly get up and grab her after un hooking her iv.

"Daddy potty really bad" she whines and I hurry to the bathroom. She fusses the whole time.

"Ok baby its ok" I say as I walk across my room. We get t the door and Katie cry's harder and I feel it then. Hot wetness on my side.

"Shh it's ok baby" I coo as I set her down.

"No its not I had an accident" she cry's.

"Shh baby its ok I'm not mad, let's get you out of your wet clothes" I say as I kneel in front of her. She nods and I help her.

"Honey stay here" I say an take her soiled clothes and put them down the dirty clothes shoot. I go to the closet to get clean clothes.

"What happened?" esme asks as she sees my wet side.

"Katie had a little accident" I say as I take of my soiled clothes. I quickly change into some jeans and a t shirt. I grab Katie some clothes and go back t her.

"OK baby let's get you in the shower." I say and go to turn it on. Katie walks in to the shower stall. I turn it on and she shivers so I turn the temperature up a little. I go to the closet and get her body wash. I hand it to her with her sponge. She quickly washes up. After she's done I turn the shower off and hand her a towel. She dry's off and I hand her clean clothes. She gets dressed and then hugs my legs. I pick her up and cradle her to me.

"You ok baby?" I ask and she nods.

"When are we eating dinner?" She asks.

"Soon" I say and walk downstairs with her.

"Hey squirt" em says as we pass him on the couch with rose. The rest of the family was outside as Edward grilled.

"Honey do you want sit on the porch swing and rock or sit in a lawn chair?" I ask.

"Play" she says.

"Honey you can't play, you need to rest" I say and she pouts.

"Fin honey how about Nessie or Anna push you on the swing set?" I ask and she nods. Nessie comes over and takes her. I sit down next to esme.

"You sure she can play?" she asks.

"Yeah as long as she take sit easy next week or so she won't even not want to get up" I say. We sit and relax until dinner was done. Once it was the girls get plates and I get the kids to wash their hands and clean up. After we go sit at the table. Katie sit on my lap and esme shakes her head and glares at me.

"Katie sit in your chair" I say softly.

"No" Katie cries and hugs onto me.

"Katie sit in your chair and eat your dinner, you can snuggle later, now is not the time" I say in my "stern parent" voice.

"No" she says and starts to cry. I stand up and pick her up and walk towards the house. Liv gets up and follows me.

"Stay sitting where I put you" I tell Katie and put her down on the couch.

"NO" She cry and gets up.

"Katie stop this right now don't make me spank you" I say and Liv looks at me with wide eyes. Katie screams and backs away quickly.

"Carlisle go outside and eat, let me talk to Katie" Liv says calmly. I nod and go back outside.

(Katie's POV)  
I start to cry harder. Daddy threatened to hit me.

"No hit" I say.

"Shh hone a spanking is for discipline it's not supposed to be abuse like what your biological father did." Aunty Liv says as she walks over to me. She sits on the couch and pats the spot next to her. I climb onto it and sit as close as I can to her.

"Shh sweetie it's ok" She coo's and hugs me.

"What are you so scared of baby?" she asks softly as she pulls back and I whine and hug onto her.

"Death" I say and she nods as she kisses my forehead.

"You will not die little one. You are going to be just fine. I know you don't feel good right now but you will be fine after the chemo kills the cancer" Aunty says and picks me up.

"Now can you do me a favor?" she asks and I shrug.

"I want you to go be a big girl and go eat while I talk to your daddy alone in his office" She says.

"Can I sit next to mommy?" I ask.

"Of course" She says and takes me outside. Everyone was either finished eating or finishing. Daddy was standing near the pool with em talking. Mommy smiles at me and take esme from aunty. She sets me down in a chair and makes me a plate and sits next to me. Aunty Liv talk to dad and motions to the house. Daddy nods and follows her. Daddy also motions Edward and Emmie t follow. They go into the house and I turn back t my food.

"Good job baby" Mommy says as I eat. I just nod and continue eating. I wanted my daddy.

(Carlisle's POV)

My sister lea me and em and Edward up the stairs to my office. It felt like it took forever. When we got to my office liv tells us to sit on the couch. The boys sit and I stand behind the couch pacing.

"Carlisle sit down" she orders.

"Watch it missy I'm older than you" I say and sit in the chair across from the boys. Liv sits on my desk and I glare at her. She giggles and then gets her therapy face on.

"SO I talked to Katie and she afraid" Liv says and I nod already knowing this.

"She afraid she's going to die so she's becoming clingy" She says and I go to talk but liv cuts me off with a glare.

"SO I think you guys should all just keep taking care of her let her be clingy" Liv says. I nod and so do the boys.

"Also Carlisle you can spank her, she panicked" Liv days and I nod.

"Is that it?" I ask and stand up.

"Yes, I will need to talk to esme and the rest of the family about her being clingy." Liv says and I nod.

"Also I think I would benefit if you tell what you're doing with any medical stuff when you need to do it so she doesn't panic" Liv says and we all nod. I walk down the hall and flint downstairs. I walk human pace out the door to the table where esme is coloring with ben and Katie.

"Esme love can you and the rest of the family go inside, liv wants to talk to you guys" I say and esme nods and Katie looks up at me.

"You get to stay with me sweetheart" I say and pick her up.

"How about we go upstairs and get ready for bed" I say as i walk in the house.

"Movie?" Katie asks.

"Sure sweetheart" I say as I hear the rest of the family sitting down in the front room. I set down Katie in my bathroom and tell her to go get dressed for bed. I pick out a Disney movie and put it in for her. I quickly change and wait on the bed for her. She comes out a minute later and scampers over to me. I pick her up and set her next to me on the bed.

"Lay with me?" she asks and I nod and let her lay her head on top of my chest.

(3 hours later)

After a movie and a half Katie finally feel asleep clutching onto my t shirt. I kiss her forehead as esme gets into bed next to us. I turn of the TV and the lamp and turn towards esme. She smiles and then yawns as do i.

"Goodnight love" I say softly.

"Night Carlisle" she says and we both all asleep listening to Katie's breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

Saving Katelyn and Benjamin ch.9

(Carlisle's POV/3 weeks after last chapter)

Esme and I were hanging out with ben while Katie slept in our room after getting her chemo treatment.

"When will Katie be able to play?" he asks.

"Not for a while buddy but later today you can take some board games up and you guys can play" I say and he nods and goes off to find some games for later. My phone starts to ring.

"I need to take this" I say and walk into the kitchen.

(After phone call)

"Esme I need t go into work, the need me for an emergency surgery" I say softly.

"Ok go" she says.

"You sure you're going to be fine with the kids? I could call Edward" I say realizing now that everyone was gone hunting.

"No we will be fine" she says and I nod before going t my office to change. When I'm done I kiss esme good bye and leave.

(Katie's POV)

When I wake up I see the now familiar color of mommy and daddy's room.

"Katie your up" ben says excitedly and I groan.

"Ben shh your sister is jut waking." Mommy says as she walks in the room.

"Daddy?" I ask looking around.

"He got called into work a few hours ago but he will be home soon" She says and sits next to me.

"I want my daddy" I whine and start to cry.

"Shh it's ok Katie, daddy be home soon, we can play a game until he gets home" ben says as he climbs on the bed.

"Don't cry sissy" he says softly.

"Shh sweet pea he will be home soon" mommy coos as she rocks me front side to side on her lap.

"Want daddy" I say and start to cry again.

"Ok I'll go call him see if he's coming home soon" mommy says and sets me on the bed and walks out of the room. She comes in a few minutes later.

"Daddy can't come home for a few hours sweetie pie" she says and I start to cry.

"Shh you're ok" mommy says and picks me up. She lets me cry until I fall asleep on her shoulder. When I wake up again mommy is sitting with me on her lap.

"Daddy?" I ask and look around.

"Still at work baby" She says and I start to cry.

"NOOOO WANT DADDY" I cry and mommy sets me down on the bed and rushed out of the room. I throw my fit and keep screaming for daddy.

(Carlisle's POV/ After Esme's first call)

"Dr. Cullen your wife is on line three" Nicole says as she walks past my office.

"Esme what's wrong this is the second call in two hours" I say as I answer.

"Your daughter is throwing a tantrum cuz you're not here" Esme says and I listen and hear Katie screaming and crying for me. I sigh and stand up.

"OK I'm coming home" I say.

"I'll see you soon" esme says and hangs up. I grab my stuff and rush down to the car.

"Nicole I need to go my daughter needs me" I say.

"Ok I'll tell the director" She says. I get in the Mercedes and rush home. When I get there I park it and then fly upstairs. I walk at a human pace when I reach the third hall way. I walk at s human pace to my room where Katie is screaming for me. I open the door and run in and pick Katie up.

"Shh daddy's home now" I say as I kiss her flushed forehead.

"Shh relax baby daddy's here now" I coo and rock her side to side as she sniffles.

"Don't leave me daddy" she whimpers and grips onto my scrub top.

"Shh I won't Baby I'm sorry the hospital needed me" I say and sit with her on the bed. She curls up on my lap and lays against me. I rub her back and whisper softly to her. I look over to the door to see if esme is there when I see blood on the end of the bed. I look down at Katie's hand and the IV port wasn't there.

"Esme" I call and she comes in the room.

"Did you notice that she ripped her IV out?" I ask and esme shakes her head.

"I bet she did it when I called you when she was throwing her tantrum." She says.

"Can you get my bag please" I say and she nods and leaves. I position Katie on my lap so I can get a new IV in.

"Shh baby its ok" I say as she starts to whimper.

"No needles" she whimpers and grips my scrub top tighter and try's to hide her hands under her stomach as she lays on my chest.

"Shh homey please don't fight me" I say softly as esme comes in with my bag. She hand me the needle and IV stuff. I take it and prep it and then turn my attention back to Katie. Esme helps me pull her from my chest.

"Shh baby" I coo softly as she screams like someone was murdering her.

"Honey stop it, you can sit on my lap but I need to get this in" I say as esme tries to set her on the bed but she screamed saying she wanted me.

"No daddy" she says and glares.

"Then you're not sitting on my lap sweetie, all I need to do is get your IV port back in. it's just on little pinch and the needle is removed" I say softly. She starts to cry and reaches for me. I shake my head no and she shake her head yes.

"Can I put your IV back in?" I ask and she nods slowly. I pick her up and set her on my lap. Taking her hand I rub soothing circles.

"Shh" I coo softly as I put the needle in and she whimpers. I quickly finish and tape it down.

'There baby girl all done" I say and kiss her forehead. She lays against my chest and I rub her back to calm her down. She relaxes and ben pokes his head in

"Play?" he asks and I nod and he runs down the hall. He comes back with Uno and a few board games. Esme comes in and sits ben on her lap. Esme and i play two rounds with them and then let them play against each other.

(2 hours later)

"I think its bed time" I announce as Katie yawns and leans into me.

"I agree" esme says as she stand up and picks up ben and takes him to his room. I get up and set Katie down. I hand her some PJ's and UN hook her IV.

"Go change baby" I say and she nods before walking towards the bathroom. I quickly change and get the bed ready. Katie comes out yawning and stumbling.

"Need help baby?" I ask and she shakes her head and slowly but surely make it to the bed. I pick her up and set her in the middle.

"Honey can I see your hand with the IV?" I ask and she holds it out to me.

"Honey what color?" I ask as I look into my bag for gauze.

"Pink" she says and I nod and take out the hot pink gauze and wrap it around her port.

"There sweetheart" I say and put the gauze away and sit next to her as she lays down and gets comfortable. Esme comes in and goes to change. After a while she comes out and sits next to Katie on the other side.

"Sleep sweetheart" I coo softly and play with her hair. She falls asleep soon after.

"I guess I can't work until she's done with her treatment" I say and esme nods. I lean over Katie and esme meets me half way. I kiss her lips and she wraps her hand in my hair.

"Love you know we can't we have no one to watch them" I say and esme leans back.

"I know" she says sadly.

"I'll make it up to you" I say and she nods and lays down. I lay down and turn off my bed side lamp.

"I love you" I say.

"Love you to" esme says and then we sit there in silence until we both fall asleep.


End file.
